Remember Me
by GalacticEnterprise
Summary: After a traumatic accident, Tsuna was left with severe amnesia. Trying to relearn his duties as Vongola boss isn't easy, but how will a certain skylark deal with being forgotten? 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: After a traumatic accident, Tsuna was left with severe amnesia. Trying to relearn his duties as Vongola boss isn't easy, but how will a certain skylark deal with being forgotten? TYL!1827**

**Hiya everyone, this is the first story I've done for KHR, so I hope you all enjoy it XD This IS an 1827 fanfic, with side pairings of 8059 and possibly 10069, haha. We'll just see how it plays out, hmm?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I did I would actually make 1827 an actual pairing XD**

"_**What would you do if you were forgotten?"**_

Tsuna couldn't help but sigh as he checked over his papers. He had to assign missions to his guardians, lest they get restless and cause havoc. But paperwork was so _boring_! How he had managed as boss for this long was a mystery to him.

"A tiny break wouldn't hurt anyone," Tsuna muttered, as he stretched his arms in front of him. He spoke to soon, though, as he felt a burning wind graze his left cheek. He winced as the smell of gunpowder reached his nose. "Reborn!" he scolded. "You can't go shooting in my study; there are important documents in here!"

Reborn, now a full grown adult- thanks to Tsuna and the rest breaking the Arcobaleno's curse- merely shrugged. "Sorry," he muttered, not apologetic in the slightest. "But you can't rest now, Dame-Tsuna, you have work to do." Tsuna sighed, shifting papers towards him. "I know, I know. But can't I just have a small break?" he pleaded. He was craving sweets, and longed the fresh outside air. "I'll just go get a gelato from the closest town and come right back! Quick and easy!"

Reborn watched Tsuna from under his fedora. "… Alright." He relented. "You can have this one break, but once you get back, you're going to finish these papers AND do a 3 hour training session with Xanxus. No excuses." Reborn smirked as Tsuna groaned. No doubt Xanxus would try to kill the Vongola boss the second he was spotted, but all of that was worth one trip to the outside world. "Deal." Tsuna grumbled, standing up and stretching his tired arms. On his way out the door, Tsuna stopped and turned back, smiling.

"Oh, and Reborn? Would you mind telling everyone that I'll be back later? You know, just in case they start to worry."

"His heartbeat is slowing down, someone bring the defibrillator!"

"Nurse, get some blood for this man, he's losing it as we speak."

"- several head wounds, two broken ribs and probably a severe concussion-"

Gokudera burst through the hospital doors. Yamamoto walked in behind him, trying to calm the storm guardian down.

"Where the fuck is he!" Gokudera yelled. The poor receptionist was too frightened to speak, which made the Italian even angrier. "Dammit, just tell me where the fuck Juudaime is!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera, we can just look for Tsuna on our own." Yamamoto said. With the usual, "Shut up, baseball freak," Yamamoto was ignored, as the receptionist finally registered who they were talking about.

"T-Tsuna, you said? As in Sawada Tsunayoshi? He was taken into emergency care, we can't allow anyone but family members to ente-" she suddenly cut off when a piece of paper was slipped in front of her.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera yelled. The hitman had waltzed in at the right moment, his usual mischievous smirk gone. Everyone had been tense when they had received the phone call at the Vongola mansion.

"_Everyone, minus Hibari and Mukuro who were both on missions, were seated in the large dining room, waiting for their boss to return from his break. Without him there, the house seemed empty, the air less warm and home-like. They all sighed, not knowing what they should do to ease their boredom. Suddenly, the phone rang, startling them. Lambo, being the closest to the phone, picked it up and lazily answered._

"_Yare yare, who is this?" the cow print lad sighed. He listened half heartedly at first, but soon enough, a cold chill washed over his body. "W-What do you mean an accident?" That caught the attention of everyone in the room. Lambo listened some more before nodding silently. "Y-Yeah, there's someone… Hold on…" Lambo wordlessly gestured the phone to Reborn, who took it without question. As he was listening, the other guardians looked at Lambo._

"_Oi, stupid cow, who was on the phone?" Gokudera grumbled. Lambo hesitated, before looking up at them with fear in his eyes._

"_A doctor… He said Tsuna-nii got into a car accident and hasn't woken up since. He's in a coma at the hospital…" he mumbled. Time seemed to freeze as they digested his words. Tsuna, kind, forgiving, strong Tsuna, was in a coma. He hadn't woken up and-they were all too scared to admit it- might never will._

_They all rushed to the hospital at once._

The receptionist read the paper and her eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you all were from the Vongola family, Sawada is on the 4th floor, room 27." They nodded their consent, some ignoring her and rushing off immediately, and located the room quickly. After persuading some nurses and a few doctors that they were indeed "family" to Tsuna, they were allowed in the room to see their beloved boss.

There, lying on the white hospital bed, wires connecting to too many different machines, was Tsunayoshi, his breathing labored and hoarse. The sight was almost too much for them, wanting him to open his eyes and smile at them once again, but they knew it would be near impossible. Reborn stepped closer to the bed and looked down at the frail body of his former student.

"Dame-Tsuna, look what you've gotten into now," he sighed. Gokudera was muttering strong curse words, vowing to hunt down the bastards that put his Juudaime in this state, while Yamamoto merely stared, all traces of amusement gone from his face. Chrome was quietly sobbing into Lambo's shirt, as he hugged her, willing himself not to cry as well over his only Tsuna-nii. Ryohei was, surprisingly, one of the quietest there, frowning.

"Oi, Sawada, this isn't funny." Ryohei took a step closer. "Wake up now." If possible, Chrome started crying harder, as the others felt a pang in their chests. They could only watch Tsuna's heart monitor, as the feeble beats resonated throughout the still room.

**EXTREME time skip guys, couldn't think of anything to put after that XD It gets REALLY suckish cause I'm lame at dramatic scenes XD**

Two months.

It had been two months since the accident. No one comes down for breakfast anymore. No one had time for things they used to do together, as a family. No one wanted to be around the others, in fear of setting off one another. The only thing they did do together was visit the still unconscious boss in the hospital, hoping every day that he would open his eyes, but to no avail. The doctor had suggested to them to pick a date to pull the plug, to which Gokudera had kindly suggested where he was going to stick a bomb or two, a week ago. The limit was 6 months until the hospital was forced to take action, so the remaining 4 months were going to put even more strain on the family.

As they were crowding in the hospital room, Yamamoto spoke up. "Ne, isn't today when Hibari and Mukuro come home?" The others looked up in realization. "Daaaamn, who's going to explain to them what happened to Juudaime?" Gokudera muttered crossly. He didn't enjoy the idea of Mukuro coming to see his Juudaime, possibly molesting him while he was comatose. The thought made him shudder.

Reborn frowned. "Mukuro probably already knows, if he had been inside Chrome's mind the past two months, which I highly believe. It's just Hibari we have to worry about, he had wanted to fight Dame-Tsuna for awhile now." At Hibari's name, Tsuna's left pinky twitched slightly. If it were the untrained eye, they might have passed it off as the light shifting slightly, but we're dealing with Vongola's guardians and the world's greatest hitman. Every one of them caught the movement.

"Did Tsuna-nii just…?" Lambo whispered. They held their breath as Tsuna's heart rate picked up, and his body continued to twitch. Chrome immediately went out and called for a doctor as, slowly, the brunette's eyelids twitched, and opened a tiny crack.

"Tsuna… is waking up…" Yamamoto mumbled. This snapped everyone else back to reality, and they rushed to his side, surrounding the bed he lay on. Gokudera fussed over his boss.

"Juudaime! You're awake! Do you need anything, food, water? Just say the word, and I'll get it!" Tsuna flinched from his yelling, and blinked up at everyone surrounding him. He motioned for some water- Gokudera rushed off to fulfill his order- and slowly sat up. A doctor came in and checked his vitals, muttering to himself in surprise. "Well Sawada, I can honestly say that I'm impressed. A normal human being would have been in that coma for 5 months at the least, but you managed to come out of it after only 2. It's quite the feat." Tsuna merely nodded slowly, letting the information seep into his dazed mind. Gokudera came back quickly and handed the water to him, which he gratefully drank dry.

"How are you feeling, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, nonchalant. On the outside, it would seem as if he could care less how his former student felt, but in truth, he was highly worried. He hadn't had to deal with something like this, so the nervous feeling he had –and hated- was new to him. Tsuna stared up at him, before looking down at all the wires connected to his body. _"I must have taken a really bad accident." _he thought. _"Maybe now would be the right time…?"_ Tsuna cautiously glanced at the worried people in the room, and opened his mouth to speak. Unconsciously, they all leaned forward.

"Can anyone," Tsuna winced as his raspy voice filled the room. He cleared his throat and started again. "Can anyone tell me… _what_ happened to me?" Just as they were about to explain, Tsuna spoke again, shocking them down to their core.

"And… can someone tell me… who _are_ you all?"

**Yes, Tsuna has amnesia, yes he has forgotten things. Exactly what he's forgotten, you'll find out next chapter ;)**

***kicks self in the butt* ARRRRGH, this chapter was just NOT working out for me D: It felt too rushed, LOL darn it all to hell… Also, I know that there might be a few things that seem just COMPLETELY illogical in this, but whatever questions you have, feel free to review and ask me! (LOL clever way to get reviews, huh? XD)**

**Next chapter, Hibari comes home to find his boss sleeping in his bed? What will he do when the man claims to not know him? First 10 reviewers get a special sneak peek, so hurry!**

**Ciao, babies~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of Remember Me! And sorry about last chapter, my account has been screwing around recently and where there should have been page breaks, they were deleted :C Butthead FanFiction. So I just wanted to apologize in advance if they're gone. AGAIN. UGH.**

**I originally wanted this to be posted early Sunday morning, but some complications came up and I had to postpone writing the last part until now XD At least I updated within the week, right?**

**So instead of listening to my blabbering, here's that chapter I'm sure you'd rather read instead! I hope you enjoy it~**

**I don't own KHR, because if I did, Hibari and Tsuna would have WAYYYY more scenes together (that involves the yaoi type setting, hurrhurr~)**

He was floating. Maybe not even floating, but drifting in black space. There was no up down, left or right. Time meant nothing, all meaning was worthless. All he could remember was the face of the girl.

_The girl that nearly died._

Although all other memories escaped him, Tsuna could easily recall what happened just moments before… _this_.

He had just gotten his gelato- orange sherbet, one of his favourites- and was one his way back to the Vongola mansion. He had decided to walk, thinking the exercise would be good for him, and was enjoying the day so far. For some reason, the sky seemed bluer, the sun seemed brighter, and the air seemed fresher. It was quite a good day.

But then he heard the scream.

His head swiveled towards its source, quickly picking out a horror struck woman. There, in the middle of the street, was a small girl, no older than 5 at the most, running back to pick up her fallen doll. He remembered seeing the girl's smile as she picked up the doll, ready to head back to her mother. He also remembered the bright headlights of the oncoming car, trying too late to swerve out of the way.

Tsuna couldn't even think, he only reacted. Dropping his gelato, he leapt out into the traffic and pushed the girl away, forcing her onto the other sidewalk.

After that, his world went black.

**I'm not sure if the little break indicator showed up, so this is here to show that it goes back to present time :)**

"Wh-What are you talking about, Juudaime?" Gokudera questioned. It was weird, their boss woke up claiming to not know them. Before Tsuna could answer them, the quiet doctor spoke up.

"Actually, this might be a case of amnesia. I wouldn't be surprised if he lost his memories, with the damage his body, not to mention mind, took. Sawada-san," he turned to Tsuna, who looked up confusingly. "Can you tell us what you do know, as of now?"

Tsuna tilted his head in thought. Now that he mentioned it, Tsuna didn't really remember a lot of things. He knew his name, of course, he was Sawada Tsunayoshi. His age… well, that was a different matter. He lives in Namimori, Japan, and goes to Namimori High school. After he relayed the information to them, they stepped back in shock. The boy obviously thought he was still 15 years old!

"Ah, Tsuna, that's not really the case..." Yamamoto sighed. Reborn took over the hard part of explaining.

"Idiot, you don't live in Namimori and you aren't in high school anymore. You're 25 years old, live in Italy, and you're the boss of our… "business." Reborn smirked to himself at his own joke, though everyone else discreetly rolled their eyes. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Hiiiee? What do you mean by that?" Reborn smacked Tsuna upside the head, hard.

"Don't talk back, stupid. It's your fault for getting into this mess." Tsuna rubbed his sore head, making a mental note to _never_ anger this man, then laid back and sighed.

"Mou, what am I going to do?" he complained. It was only natural for Tsuna to panic slightly, he wakes up in a strange room and hospital to realize he has no idea about his own life. And what he thought he DID know was actually inaccurate! He felt like pounding his head onto a wall repeatedly, forcing the amnesia out.

Reborn watched the boy silently. This would be difficult, teaching him about the Vongola all over again. They couldn't just wait and hope that he would remember everything. What if he never gets his memories back, they would be short a boss. And like hell were they letting Xanxus become their boss.

Reborn turned to the doctor and calmly said, "We'll be taking him now. Give us the papers to sign him out." The doctor nodded, rushing off to get the necessary items.

"Well Dame-Tsuna, looks like we have a lot of information to tell you, don't we?" Tsuna didn't like the way he smirked, tilting his fedora down to hide the amusement in his eyes. His intuition- though he didn't know about it- was telling him that he was in for a world of trouble.

Gokudera helped Tsuna into the waiting car outside. After leaving the hospital- he was embarrassed when they told him he had to leave in a wheelchair, hospital policies- Tsuna felt worry seep into his body. Where were they going? What if they were actually some kind of gang here to kidnap and kill him? Like the mafia?

Tsuna nearly snorted at the thought. As if the mafia existed. It was all a bunch of stories to get kids to behave when they were naughty.

Right?

Tsuna planted himself into the soft seat of the limousine. He still couldn't believe that they owned this, it was absolutely luxurious. The inside had a mini bar, and seats that circled the entire back of the vehicle. Everyone piled in after him, careful to mind his sore limbs. He was told that he had a small amount of broken bones, nothing major, and they had healed completely when he was in the coma, but that didn't mean he wasn't completely exhausted from the amount of movement so far. Not moving your body for two months could really put a strain on your physical health.

During the car ride home, Tsuna had been awfully quiet, even with the energetic Ryohei yelling in his face. Happy to see Tsuna awake, he immediately started spouting off nonsense about "extreme training" with each other. Tsuna politely refuse, wary of the white-haired man.

Instead, Tsuna glanced around. Shouldn't his mind trigger a memory with these people? After all, they told him that they knew each other for ten years. Tsuna tried recalling the names they had told him.

There was Reborn-san; he would be easy to remember, with his calm demeanor and odd, curling sideburns. Tsuna had the urge to unwind them to see if they sprang back into shape.

Next to Reborn-san was Gokudera. He had an annoyed expression on his face while he was talking to the taller man - err, Yamato? Yameno? Ah, Yamamoto! - and, well, with basically anyone he talked to, but he always smiled brightly while talking to Tsuna, asking him if there was anything he needed. He also liked to call him strange things, like Juudaime, or Tenth. How weird, what was he "Tenth" of?

Yamamoto seemed like a really easy going guy, what with the way he kept laughing at all of the insults Gokudera threw at him. He had a scar on his chin, and Tsuna wondered vaguely where it came from.

Lambo was a very calm and fashionable person, as far as Tsuna knew, and always kept one of his eyes closed. _"Is it some kind of fashion trend in Italy?"_ Tsuna wondered, although no one else seemed to be following this trend.

Chrome was a very pretty girl, he thought, remembering his blush earlier when she ran up and hugged him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He was very flustered, wondering if she was somehow his girlfriend, but brushed the thought away when she merely backed away as if nothing happened. It must've been a greeting of sorts, Tsuna had thought as he had tried to rub away the redness in his cheeks.

There was also Ryohei, who continued to tell – more like _yell_ at – him about how extreme boxing was, and how they _must_ train for who knows what, and he was honestly starting to scare Tsuna a bit. His energy was not something the brunette could keep up with.

Reborn-san had told him that there were two others that he hadn't met yet; a Mukuro and a Hibari-san. He wondered when they would meet.

"Ah!" Chrome exclaimed softly, drawing all eyes towards her. "Mukuro-sama… Mukuro-sama is back from his mission. He's at the estate…" she said quietly. Gokudera grumbled at the news, while Tsuna was curious as to how she knew this. She didn't pull out a cell phone once, so how did she know this Mukuro person was at the estate?

"Che… Damn pineapple bastard, did he have to come back today?" Chrome nodded silently.

"Yes… He said he, ah, wanted to make sure boss was okay. Though… not in those exact words." Everyone besides Tsuna mentally cringed. They knew how provocative Mukuro could be towards the Vongola Decimo.

"Hmm. Well, that's good, you'll get to meet your other guardian, I mean family member." Reborn smirked at Tsuna's confused expression.

"Guardian? You mean like a babysitter? Aren't I old enough to be able to stay home alone?" he nearly pouted. Tsuna didn't need someone to watch him like a small child. How demeaning. Reborn rolled his eyes at his student's antics.

"No, you imbecile. You'll find out soon enough, alright?" Tsuna nodded slowly, letting his eyes drift out the window. After a few more minutes of silence (or what silence you could get with Ryohei and Gokudera in the same car), the driver called back to them.

"Reborn, sir, we've reached the Vongola mansion." Tsuna looked out, only to see one of the biggest houses he had ever laid eyes on. Honestly, it shouldn't even be called a mansion; it was more like a castle! He felt his jaw go slack as he stared bug-eyed up at the enormous building. Everyone chuckled lightly at his expression.

"Come on, Dame-Tsuna, it's time for you to meet Mukuro." Reborn almost, _almost_, smiled widely at the future situations this would put Tsuna in. Oh, he's going to have so much fun now. Tsuna ripped his eyes away from the house and blinked owlishly up at Reborn.

"A-Alright…" he mumbled. Waddling out of the car, Tsuna slowly followed behind Reborn, who was gracious enough to hold the front door open for him. But as soon as Tsuna stepped passed the threshold, he felt arms wrap around his small frame.

"Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun! What on earth happened to you~?" Tsuna squirmed in the embrace, and managed to free himself from this person's vice-like grip. He looked up, ready to yell at whoever grabbed him, but froze in shock when he found himself staring into two mismatched eyes, one a clear blue and the other a deep, blood red, with the kanji for 6 in it. It was mesmerizing, Tsuna didn't even realize he was staring until the man laughed gently.

"Kufufu~ Do you like my eyes, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna blushed lightly and turned away.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to stare…" Reborn sighed, shoving past the laughing Mukuro.

"Dame-Tsuna, this is Rokudo Mukuro. He was away while you were comatose." He said, gesturing lazily towards the smiling illusionist. Mukuro smirked at Tsuna.

"Well well, it looks as though we're going to have to get your memories back, right? That means we get to spend a lot more time together." Mukuro slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, drawing him close. Tsuna smiled.

"Ah, yes, that would be great! It's nice to meet you, Mukuro." Mukuro raised a brow at how polite the Decimo was being towards him. It seems like his former instincts to stay as far away from Mukuro as possible weren't quite working so far. All the better, Mukuro grinned. It was at that moment, though, that Gokudera walked through the door. And you can tell how he took the scene.

"You fucking bastard, get your hands off of Juudaime!" Gokudera stomped up to them, ready to rip the taller man's arm off of his precious, yet confused, boss. Before he could reach them though, Mukuro laughed.

"Kufufu, I guess we'll have to reschedule our date, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ciao~" Mukuro turned, heading down the hallway with Chrome at his heels, a light mist covering their retreating backs. Tsuna watched them with amusement.

"Juudaime! Did that pineapple bastard hurt you, or violate you in some way?" Gokudera fussed over Tsuna, who shook his head.

"No, but are Mukuro and Chrome twins? They even have that same unique hairstyle. It reminds me of a pineapple, like you said."

Somewhere in the castle, Mukuro twitched in annoyance.

The other laughed as they walked in on Tsuna's statement. Yamamoto clapped the smaller one on the back.

"C'mon Tsuna, let me show you to your room and help you get settled in!" Gokudera bristled at this.

"Like hell you will, baseball freak! _I'm_ showing Juudaime to his room! It _is_ one of the many jobs as his right hand man!" The silver-haired Italian stormed off in a flurry of anger, nearly dragging Tsuna off into the vast mansion. Yamamoto only laughed.

"Maa, maa, Hayato's as lively as ever." He smiled.

Tsuna followed Gokudera, who was muttering crossly about how idiotic Yamamoto was, and stared around him in awe. How could one forget a place like this? It was so beautiful, Tsuna was sure he'd get lost within the hour just from staring at the walls.

Adorning the walls were portraits upon portraits of him and everyone else. They weren't anything special, probably just random snapshots from a regular camera, but by the way they looked, it seemed as though he had held them in sentimental value. Tsuna stopped to look at a few pictures.

One of them looked like it was taken during their teenage years. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei all had a younger, leaner look to their faces, as they laughed at whatever the white-haired boxer was shouting. Well, Yamamoto laughed, while Gokudera held up what strangely looked like fireworks. Tsuna smiled at the next picture.

It seemed like a group picture, with Tsuna standing right in the middle. Everyone was surrounding him – my, he was really short back then, wasn't he? – And smiling at the camera. The only thing that confused him was that in the corner of the photo, there was a trailing foot leaving the group, and a billowing black sleeve. He could also faintly see a small, yellow bird flying off. Tsuna turned to the last picture.

He was holding the camera, and laughing nervously at it, as he ran away from something. Behind him, the light reflected off of the person's face, making it hard to distinguish them clearly, holding two metal-like weapons, chasing after him. He also noticed the same little bird, flying alongside Tsuna in his attempt to escape. Tsuna nearly laughed at the frozen scene. This one was certainly his favourites.

Tsuna didn't notice Gokudera standing beside him until he spoke.

"That was when you accidentally spilled orange soda on Hibird." Tsuna jumped in surprise at the voice, quickly turning to him. "Hibird…? He questioned. Gokudera nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, he's Hibari's bird thing." He turned to the group picture, pointing to the yellow bird. "Him, right there. He's always following Hibari around, and lately he had gotten attached to you. Sure pissed the fuck out of that prick." He snorted.

So that foot must belong to this Hibari-san. And he must have been the one chasing him in the last picture, though Tsuna had no idea why he would be angry at him. Maybe he was an easily angered person? Only time will tell.

"Come one, Juudaime, I'm sure you must be tired from all that walking!" Tsuna did, in fact, feel drowsy with exhaustion, and he desperately wanted to go to sleep. He wearily followed the bomber once more, until they reached a room marked "27."

"This is your room, Juudaime! The restroom is right across the hall if you need it, and there's an intercom inside if you need us. One of us will always come and help you if you need it! You should probably call me first, those other bastards would do something wrong."

"Aha, um, thanks Gokudera. I'm just going to wash my face before I go to sleep…" Gokudera bowed deeply.

"Of course, Juudaime! Please rest easily!" After that, he stood up straight, smiled, and trotted back down the hallway. The brunette sighed. These people were quite the riot. They were much too energetic for his tastes.

Tsuna peeked inside his "room" to recognize it better, highly surprised at the orange and white decorations – they looked oddly good together, he thought – and the gigantic king-sized bed to one side of the walls. He hadn't expected something this _grand_.

Tsuna stepped back out into the hallway, and into the restroom. Even the supposedly small washroom was quite larger than he imagined. Warily glancing around, hoping he wouldn't break anything, Tsuna washed his face, drying it on a nearby orange towel on a rail. He was really starting to like the colour orange now.

Sleep clawed at his face, forcing his eyes shut as he walked out. He rubbed his eyes of the tiredness, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't run into any walls. But Lady Luck was on his side, since once he opened his eyes, he was immediately standing in front of his door.

"Ah, lucky~" he murmured, stepping inside. Making his way to the large bed, Tsuna didn't even bother to take off the clothes he wore, slipping underneath the deep purple sheets. He snuggled into the fluffy pillows, smiling when he realized that they smelled absolutely fantastic. He barely had another moment's thought when he fell into a dreamless slumber.

Hibari sighed for the umpteenth time, as he waited for his luggage to come around. When he had accepted this mission, he thought he should try to be modest, and told Tsunayoshi he wouldn't require one of the Vongola's expensively comfortable jets, but took a regular airplane instead. The herbivore was surprised, and insisted that he should at least be comfortable while doing his assignment, but after a little, let's say, _persuasion_, Tsunayoshi sent him off.

_Just one mistake after another, Kyoya_, he thought to himself. Not only was he stuck in front of an obnoxious kid like in EVERY cliché airport scene, he had almost failed his mission, almost let the victim get away. He knew that he was not assigned to kill, only to maim, or slightly injure, but that didn't stop him from beating the guy to a bloody pulp for angering him. Just a stress reliever, he would tell Tsunayoshi.

Hibari grumbled as he was finally able to snatch up his bag, and dragged it off, calling someone to bring over one of the many cars he owned. It was one of the things he enjoyed in this business, the ability to come and go as he pleased, just like the floating, careless cloud in the sky.

After he had managed to throw his luggage into the backseat and station himself in the front, he lowered the window, the familiar "Hibari, Hibari!" chirped in his ear. Hibari glanced at his small companion, who lightly pecked his cheek adoringly, before settling on top of his head, making his own nest within Hibari's hair.

Hibari quickly sped off towards home, causing many people to throw rude hand gestures to him. He sped through town, knowingly full well that if he wouldn't be stopped by the police, once they saw his license plate. Another perk for working with the Vongola.

In only a matter of minutes, Hibari had reached the mansion, it's wide gates opening for him as he raced to park his car, ready to shower and sleep like any normal day. He threw open the front door, waltzing in like any arrogant mafia member would do, and passed by the surprised Chrome.

"Ah! H-Hibari-san, you should know – " Hibari simply ignored her presence, and continued on his way to his bedroom. Chrome still tried calling after him

"B-But Boss had been…! Ah, he's gone…" Chrome sighed, knowing that her boss would have his sleep disturbed. She and Mukuro both knew that Tsuna had entered the wrong room, and had entered Hibari's room instead. Mukuro had told her that this would be much more fun, for him at least, and to leave him be, lest the entertainment wouldn't last for long. She couldn't deny her Mukuro-sama, so of course, she listened to his words.

"Kufufu, the fun's about to start, my little Nagi~" Mukuro appeared from his infamous mist, laughing quietly to himself. Chrome nodded.

"Of course, Mukuro-sama."

Hibari walked quickly down the hallway, stopping every now and then to look at the pictures on the wall. He still had no idea why Tsunayoshi would keep these ridiculous things, of times when they were weaker, and foolish. Hibari had wanted to throw them out, but the brunette quickly explained that these were his childhood memories, and he would want to keep them for as long as he lived. Hibari rolled his eyes. _Whatever_.

Opening his door, Hibari set his luggage down near his couch, and loosened his tie. He was about to grab some clothes and take his long needed shower when he felt a presence other than his own in the room.

Quickly spinning toward the source, his bed, he walked up and pulled the covers down, his tonfas positioned and ready to attack. What he didn't expect to see, though, was our very own Tsuna, sleeping gently on his bed.

Surprise overtook Hibari's body for a mere second, before he frowned in annoyance and growled. How dare the idiot sleep in his bed, when his own room was just one door down? The only reason Hibari requested their rooms to be next to each other was so that he could easily get into Tsunayoshi's room and attack him, testing his strength.

Hibari looked down at the male, frowning even more deeply when he took note of his current features.

Light bruises were slowly fading from his body, as his thin arms circled around his torso. He seemed smaller than what Hibari remembered, but he had never paid too much attention to the boy before, so maybe he was overreacting. Hibari quickly snapped back to reality when a light snore escaped Tsuna's mouth. His frown quickly turned into a glare.

"Get up." He commanded, knocking Tsuna onto the floor. With a small "eep!", Tsuna fell onto the carpet, now fully awake. He sat up, holding his pounding head.

"Ow… My head hurts…" he mumbled. Hibari scowled at the brunette, who quickly noticed him and stood up abruptly. Hibird chirped from atop Hibari's head, amused at Tsuna's actions.

"Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi!" he sang, flying over to sit on Tsuna's own head.

"Ah, this… Hibird, isn't it?" Tsuna petted the bird, which tilted his head in confusion. Then he took off in flight, soaring out of the open door.

"Tsunayoshi forget! Tsunayoshi forget! Herbivore~!" Hibari raised an eyebrow at Hibird's words, but then turned to Tsuna, his glare still intact.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel scared as the man glared at him. He didn't know what he did wrong, but he guessed that whatever it was, he should quickly apologize for it.

"Ah, um, I'm sorry for making you mad, but... who are you?" Tsuna mentally groaned as he realized how rude his words sounded. As he predicted, the male's eyes narrowed even further at the remark.

"Tsunayoshi... (I believe that in the future, Hibari would have stopped calling him an herbivore but by his name instead, does that sound about right? XD) you are honestly testing my patience right now. Answer me: what were you doing in my room?"

Tsuna blinked, glancing around the room. Now that he thought about it, this room did seem different from the one Gokudera had showed him. He gulped, turning back to the man standing in front of him. He had pulled out long metal weapons during Tsuna's observation.

"Well? Answer me now or I'll bite you to death." He raised the weapons threateningly, a malicious gleam in his slate-blue eyes.

"Hiiie, p-please wait, I had entered your room by accident, I can't find my own!" Tsuna panicked as the unknown man took a menacing step towards him. Just as he was about to strike, a miraculous voice saved the brunette.

"Oya oya, what are you doing to my Tsunayoshi-kun, little birdie?" Mukuro smirked at the glare and grateful eyes that were sent his way.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed. The Mist guardian was amused at the sudden trust the Vongola boss now had for him, and he planned to use it to his advantage. Well, for the time being, that is.

"My, Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you doing with mean ol' Hibari?" Tsuna cocked his head.

"T-This is the Hibari-san Reborn-san was talking about?" he asked, confused. Hibari's head swiveled back and forth between the two, anger at being ignored mounting. What was the herbivore talking about, pretending not to know who he was? It was almost as if he had amnesia. But of course, that would be impossible; surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to actually lose his memories, right?

Deciding he would deal with the pineapple bastard some other time, Hibari grabbed Tsuna by his collar, surprising him. "Herbivore, tell me what this is all about, now." he demanded. Tsuna shivered at the cold tone.

"I... I..." he stuttered. Tsuna was scared, to say the least. He wakes up one day to find his memories missing and an entire group of people claiming that he's their boss. And now, the Hibari he was told about was threatening him with biting to death just for a small misunderstanding! What was he to do in a situation like this?

"Kufufu~ Shall I explain everything then? Little birdie?" Hibari gritted his teeth at the horrid nickname the illusionist so often called him.

"What do you mean explain? Answer me, you." Mukuro chuckled.

"You still refuse to acknowledge my name, eh? Well, no matter, I'm having far too much fun to stop you right now." Mukuro walked next to Tsuna, pulling him close to his chest.

"Our little Tsunayoshi-kun has apparently lost his memories. A terrible case of amnesia, I must say." Mukuro sighed dramatically. "I bet even with my help, he won't be getting his memories back anytime soon." Mukuro smirked at Hibari, who just glared in confusion. "Of course, I offered to spend time with him to help him regain what he has lost."

Hibari didn't understand why, but he felt a painful burning in his chest.

"If you don't leave my room right this instant, I will bite you both to death." He seethed. He launched himself at the weaker of the two, Tsuna, who gasped and tried to hide behind Mukuro. Before Hibari could make contact with either of them, a gunshot resonated throughout the room, at which Tsuna nearly screamed. They turned to the door, where Reborn was standing with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oi, you all are too loud here." Reborn lowered his green gun, and turned to Hibari. "Hibari, we have some things to explain to you, come down to the meeting room. Now." Reborn turned to leave, before calling back to Mukuro and Tsuna.

"You two come as well. And Mukuro, if you keep hugging up on Dame-Tsuna like that, a certain white-haired someone might get jealous." Reborn smirked as Mukuro hastily dropped his arm, which was still slung around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Hmph. You certainly know how to get me agitated, don't you, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro grumbled, a vein twitching on his forehead. Reborn shrugged, not caring in the least, and walked off, Mukuro following closely behind him. Hibari turned to him.

"Well? If you don't get out now, might I have to _convince you_?" he growled menacingly. Tsuna shrieked and ran out of the door after the other two, his tired legs taking him to them quickly.

Hibari smirked slightly as he realized how much fun he was going to have with the forgetful boy.

**Okaaaaaay, that's chapter 2! I hope it was acceptable enough; I'm working on only 4 hours of sleep and 2 cups of coffee XD I tried making this chapter really long, I always loved how my favorite stories would have super long chapters. This chapter so far is about 16 pages long, and 4,900 something words, including the author's notes here and at the top XD**

**Also, I'd like to apologize if the page breaks didn't show up AGAIN, I'll be checking the story after I post this chapter to see, I will be highly pissed if they're gone.**

**I just wanted to say, that you guys ROCK. I loved all of your reviews, and tried replying to all of them, but if I didn't I'm either really sorry for missing your review, or you wrote something like "cool, update plz," which I really don't know how to respond to. I like replying to reviews that actually make sense, so try that next time, kayy? ^^**

**P.S. I just upgraded my laptop and now I can have backgrounds (something I've been DYING for since I got this thing), so I currently have a certain pairing sitting on my screen CX So cute! I'm going to enjoy this veeeeery much.**

**Next Chapter!**

**Tsuna finds out that he's the boss… of a mafia family? What is going on here?**

**Ciao, babies~**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: I just edited the A/N at the bottom, since I forgot to put in the Italian translation XD Carry on, folks.**

**Chapter 3, fellow 1827 lovers! I'm really peeved at fanfic for not having my page breaks in there, good thing it kinda sorta SOMEWHAT made a bit of sense instead of running on like that -_- *sigh* I'm going to try something different each chapter until it finally shows up, this is not what I want right now, grrrr…**

**Anywho, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, and to everyone who just put this story on their alerts, even those warm my heart X) To anyone who had questions, I hope I replied with a valuable answer. Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I usually don't go past 2 weeks when writing, so just remember that when I don't post for a month and you all can yell at me XD**

**There will be a bit of Italian in this chapter, but I'm using Google translate, so it might be incorrect, so if any Italian speakers can give me a correct translation, I'll change it :) Also, the English translation will be at the end of the chapter.**

**I do not own KHR, I will NEVER own KHR… *sob***

**1827_1827_1827**

Tsuna trudged after Reborn and Mukuro, who were quietly murmuring to each other, wondering what could possibly happen now. He glanced back, seeing Hibari a few feet away and gulping as Hibari smirked dangerously at him. Tsuna had a feeling that he wasn't quite off the hook yet.

They paused in front of two mahogany double doors. Reborn pushed it open, ushering Tsuna in, which revealed to be a spacious sitting room, with everyone else already there. Gokudera stood up and bowed to Tsuna, who hastily told him he needn't do that, while the others nodded their hellos. Tsuna placed himself in an empty armchair, facing everyone in the room. He watched as Hibari and Mukuro stood at opposite sides of the room, as far away from the other as possible. Did they not like each other?

"Everyone," Reborn grasped their attention, his fedora discreetly covering his knowing eyes. "We have yet to discuss the issue at hand here about Tsuna's amnesia. So I decided now would be a good time. Any objections, no, great." He left no room for an argument, glancing at the guardians occupying the room. Reborn paused, wondering how he should word this to Tsuna, but then shrugged. What else to do but blatantly come out with the truth? He was the Spartan home tutor, after all.

"I've already told you that you're a boss, haven't I?" Reborn stated, turning to Tsuna. The latter nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. Tsuna had a horrible gut feeling that this would all end up biting him in the butt in some catastrophic way.

"Well, you're not just the boss of any ordinary company. You're…" Reborn let a small smirk free itself from his mouth.

"You're a mafia boss."

Everyone, minus Reborn, Hibari, and Mukuro, who just stared, held their breath as they waited for Tsuna's reaction. But what surprised them the most, actually, was his sudden laughter.

"Ahahahahaha! Hilarious! You guys actually went through this whole charade to try and convince me that I'm a Mafioso?" Tsuna wiped a stray tear from his eye, still chuckling. "Oh boy, that was a good laugh. Now seriously everyone, what kind of boss am I?" he asked.

"Ahaha, this is going to be a problem…" Yamamoto murmured, tugging at his shirt collar. Reborn sighed in impatience. Suddenly, Leon transformed into the familiar green gun, which was now pointed straight at Tsuna's forehead.

"I already told you, idiot." Tsuna stared up at the gun in shock. "You are the boss of the Vongola family, and these are your guardians."

"R-Reborn-san! A g-g-gun?" Tsuna quickly stood up and out of range from the gun, toppling over his own feet. "T-That's dangerous, what if you hit someone!" Reborn rolled his eyes in annoyance, as Leon changed back to his original form.

"Stupid, if you don't accept this, I'm going to kill you." Reborn stated. Tsuna shivered as he realized that this man could possibly do that to him.

Tsuna's head pounded dully, as he tried to let the information sink into his confused brain. How could he, a normal, innocent bystander, be a mafia Don? He barely knew of his own existence until earlier this morning! Tsuna groaned, slowly sinking to the floor as he clutched his head. Too much, this is all too much to handle.

Maybe he could run away from this place, and call the cops? Surely they wouldn't want a mafia gang running around Italy as they pleased, right? Yeah, that seems like a good plan. Although, who was he to say that the police would believe him? No one believes in this type of stuff anymore!

"Are you done moping about?" Reborn asked. The rest watched their boss in either worry or indifference; it nearly pained their hearts to see Tsuna so distraught over this. Gokudera spoke up to Reborn.

"Reborn-san… Sei sicuro che questo va bene(1)?" he asked in Italian. Tsuna looked up at the foreign language, startled that it sounded so familiar. He couldn't quite place the words, but in the back of his mind, he could feel something akin to remembrance about it.

Reborn merely shrugged at Gokudera's question. "Io non sono sicuro. Se questo non funziona, io battere i ricordi di nuovo nel suo corpo(2)." Nearly everyone gulped at Reborn's threat. Tsuna lowered his hands, curiosity peaking.

"What did you say? That was Italian right..?" he asked. If not for the concussion he might have caused, Reborn was on the verge of drop-kicking the boy into oblivion. Although, that doesn't seem like a bad idea…

"He even forgot how to speak Italian, the imbecile…" It was as if Primo himself was cursing them.

"Hey, maybe we can give Tsuna tutoring lessons, like how we did a few years back." Yamamoto suggested. Gokudera twitched, angry that he didn't think of the idea for his Tenth first.

"Well, as his right hand man, it's only common sense to know that I should be the one to tutor the Tenth!" the silver haired Italian bowed down to the kneeling Vongola Decimo. "TENTH! It would be my honor to be your tutor!" Tsuna blinked at the sight.

"Oh, well okay, if that's alright, Gokudera. Please help me." Gokudera grinned widely at Tsuna, happy at his acceptance. "Of course, Tenth!"

Reborn turned to them. "Gokudera, get up, you look like a fool. As for your physical training, you will be trained by Hibari."

Tsuna heard the words, and saw Reborn's lips move, but he still hadn't comprehended what was said.

"E-Eh..? Hibari… san…?" Tsuna glanced up at Hibari, who was silently glaring at Reborn from the corner.

"Arcobaleno." He muttered. "What is the meaning of this?" Reborn gestured to the cowering brunette on the floor.

"Like I had said, you will be helping Tsuna with his physical training. He's slow, weak, and doesn't remember anything about fighting," Tsuna winced at the insults. "So he'll need to regain all the muscles he lost. Or rather, lack thereof muscles."

"Hn." Hibari pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, and headed out of the door. Right as he was about to turn the corner, he looked back at Tsuna.

"I won't go easy on you. Prepare yourself." Hibari smirked dangerously, and then left without another word. Gokudera seethed at the way Hibari spoke to Tsuna, while the latter shook with fear.

"Reborn-san! Does Juudaime really have to train with that bastard?" Gokudera yelled.

_Why do I have to train at all?_ Tsuna mentally whined. Reborn nodded.

"Of course. How else will he regain his training from all those years? Of course, it might be a bit hard, cramming ten years worth of knowledge and combat into an exhausted mind like his." Reborn sighed mockingly while the others gaped. "Oh well."

Tsuna couldn't take the pressure anymore. After seeing Reborn's maniacal smirk, he felt his body begin to sway, and darkness started to slowly drift into his line of sight.

_A mafia boss… Who would've known..?_ he thought, as he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

**1827_1827_1827**

"**Reborn-san… are you sure this is alright?"**

**"****I'm not sure.****If this fails****,****I'll****beat****the****memories****back into****his****body****.****"**

**Shorter chapter than the earlier one, mainly because I wanted to hurry up and get this out ; v ;**

**I know this may seem a bit too unbelievable, but just bear with me for about 2-3 more chapters, okay? I promise to try to be a bit more suspenseful XD**

**Next chapter****:**

**Hibari tells Tsuna why he agreed to train him! And why is his family here… with the Varia?**

**Ciao, babies~**


End file.
